Best View
by PearlLane
Summary: Clark and Chloe find the best view from within the Kent house


There was a thin blanket of snow as far as her eye could see, and from the Kent's kitchen window Chloe could see pretty far. But she smiled in spite of the fact that when she returned to the city tomorrow it would be nothing this beautiful. The wind blew against the house and sent a slight chill through her body, she tugged her green sweater close to her and took in the scent of freshly baked cookies. In the moment she felt big, warm arms encase her and a small kissed placed to her neck.

Clark's stubble from the last few days tickled her skin and she let out a slight giggle as she turned around in his arms. "Well hello here Mr. Kent." She flicked the white ball at the end of his red Santa hat before wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest.

Another quick kiss, this time to the lips, Clark grinned down at her, "Hello Mrs. Kent. Are you enjoying the view?"

His fingers were tracing lazy circles on her lower back and it made her realized how tired she was, the sensation was very calming. "Mmm, yes but it has much improved in the last minute or so."

Exhaustion was written all over her face and Clark took notice, "I hear the view from the bedroom is even more exceptional." More circles but they were increasing in pressure which was lulling her faster to a state of sleeping.

However she managed a laugh into the soft flannel shirt he wore, "Yeah well that view is going to have to wait, I need to clean up the kitchen and living room."

"No you don't, I can do that is the quickest of flashes." He pushed back a lock of brunette hair, he wasn't completely fond of the new color but it was needed for her safety and identity.

She knew he hated the hair, and that he could only call her Chloe at home, and the thought that she had almost died for him but it was all apart of their life and she told him years ago she would never fear danger in the name of protecting him. "No, you can't. Not with Jimmy and Kat here." Giving him a sympathetic grin she stretched up to her tip toes and went to place a kiss on his nose but was interrupted by the patter of feet and elevated voices.

"Mommy!! Sully is eating the cookies for St. Nicholas!" In the doorway between the kitchen and the living room stood a petit little blonde with her hands on her hips, a candy cane sticking out her mouth.

Both parents grinned and looked at each other before untangling themselves and Chloe made for the boisterous family room. "Alright Lara I will handle it." She ruffled the small girls hair and admired her for the spunk she most definitely got from herself. "Sullivan Jonathan Kent you are going to want to put down those cookies or Santa might reconsider that bike we told him you wanted."

Three hours later Chloe descended the stairs in grey sweats and her oversized night shirt that used to be Clark's football jersey. She was shocked to see her kitchen and living room spotless all but a trail of fake snow leading to her husband sitting in front of the fire with a blanket, two cups of hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies.

Laughing she followed the trail, sat down beside him and snuggled close to his body. "What did I say about cleaning up?"

Handing her the cup of tasty liquid he grinned, "You said I couldn't do it with Jimmy and Kat here, they left when you brought the kids upstairs."

Taking the beverage gratefully she sipped and held back the urge to stare him down for his smartass comeback. "Well thank you then. Did you already…"

"Put the kids gifts from Santa under the tree and in their stockings? Yes. All is taken care of, all but that scenic view we discussed."

Looking up into his eyes she saw that glint of lust and urgency, "Well I think that can be taken care of, but maybe in a little while? It's so quite and comfy down here." She drew her arm across his naked torso under the blanket and scratched lightly at his abs.

Clark bit his lip and kept in the groan that wanted to escape. "Of coarse, besides the best view is right here." He ran his hand through her hair and ran his finger along the line of her jaw before tipping her chin up so that her lips were at a better level to bring to his.

Moments later they broke apart and Chloe rested her head upon his chest once again and stared into the fire, "This has been the best Christmas ever."

Stroking up and down her arm he smiled into her hair," You say that every year."

He felt her cheeks stretch into her wide grin against his skin and it caused him to do the same. "That's because every year spent with you and our children improves significantly. I love you Clark Kent."

In her eyes he saw tears forming and he was moved with how much love filled her, "I love you too Chloe Kent." He bent down again and laid a chaste kiss on her lips and tasted the hot chocolate. In a quick movie he lifted her into his arms and stood up. "Now how about I show you that view? I hear it is best scene from the bed."

She had let out a squeal but it quickly turned to laugher at his silliness, "Well then we must test that theory out!" Looking up she found one of the numerous things of mistletoe Clark had hung around the house to make sure he got the maximum amount of kisses from her he could. "Come here you."

Seeing what she had he smiled and waggled his eyebrows at her, "With pleasure miss." Their lips joined again and without effort Clark led them up the stairs to their room were not only did they enjoy the view but each other.


End file.
